Top Ten Things To Do When Bored
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: What do do when you're bored in class? Write about it! Harry and Ron come up with their top ten things to do when they arne bored in certain classes! All's fun and entertainment until they are caught by the professor!
1. History of Magic

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't :)

**A/N: **Set during Goblet of Fire. If anyone has , ideas of classes they should write lists in or ideas for what should be in the lists, PM me :) I will start with: History of Magic, Divination, Transfiguration, and end with Potions (save the best for last).

* * *

The Golden Trio was bored in History of Magic. Correction, Harry and Ron were bored, and Hermione was finding it hard to take notes. That was saying something as she never had that problem in other classes. Harry tapped his quill on the table and then pulled out another piece of parchment:

Ten Things To Do when Bored in History of Magic. 

He shoved it over to Ron who looked at it and grinned.

_1. Play fantasy Quidditch. _

_2. Write notes to other members of the Qudditch Team. _

_3. Think about what you want to eat for lunch. _

_4. Sneak in something from Breakfast and eat it for lunch. _

He passed the note to Harry who snickered. Hermoione shot him a glare. He raised his eyebrows and read the list grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys.

_5. Write up a list of ways to annoy Hermione! _

_6. REALLY annoy Hermione! _

_7. Draw better diagrams (Better than Wood's were) of Quidditch moves_

_8. Write an "Intelligent things you want to say to Krum" paper to carry around with you at ALL TIMES just in case..._

_9. Design dress robes for the upcoming Yule Ball_

_10. Write a book entitled: How To Play Qudditch With Your Dragon _

Ron burst out laughing when he read the list. Unfortunately, Professor Binns noticed. He floated over to Ron's desk and made him read it aloud. Hermione did a complicated spell on her notes so that the words turned into gibberish if anyone other than she was reading her notes. When Binns added insult to injury by taking five points away from Griffyndor, she glared at the boys and said, "I told you so!" before marching out of the room.


	2. Divination

The next class was Divination. Ron and Harry grinned. This time, they wouldn't have Hermione glaring at them while they pretended to work. Professor Trelawney began her lecture after collecting their homework. Ron pulled out a parchment and began scribbling away.

Ten Things To Do when Bored in Divination

_1. Play fantasy Quidditch. _

_2. Change tea-cups into mice so they can eat her bloody tea leaves!_

_3. Think about what you want to eat for lunch. _

_4. Sneak in something from Breakfast and eat it for lunch. _

He passed the note to Harry who snickered. "Ron, mate, you wrote the same things from History of Magic!"

"What? _Anytime_ is a good time for Fantasy Quidditch!" Ron protested. Harry shook his head and continued with the list.

_5. Count how many scarves Trelawney is wearing. _

_6. Count how many times she predicts my death. _

_7. Ask really loud about what would happen during an expansion of "Uranus" _

He passed the note to Ron who turned purple trying not to laugh. Ron took over writing the list.

_9. Sleep. _

_10. Levitate a crystal ball._

He and Harry looked at the crystal ball in front of them.

"On the count of three." Harry whispered. They took their wands out. "One... two... three..." They held their wands up as the crystal ball floated off the table.

"POTTER AND WEASLEY!" Professor Trelawney shrieked. "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Well, Professor," Harry said in his best misty voice. "When a crystal ball rises, it means that the seer is beyond the art of - seeing - into - the - crystal - ball." Ron burst out laughing. Harry soon followed. The crystal ball crashed onto the table and cracked into several pieces.

"I shall speak to your head of house about detention!" Professor Trelawney shrieked. "My inner eye sees nothing but laziness in both of you!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"It was still funny." Harry muttered. Ron chuckled. Even though they got detention, the look on Trelawney's face was priceless and so worth it.


	3. Herbology

After lunch, the Golden Trio headed to Herbology. They ran into Neville who gushed excitedly about the extra-credit points he had earned the other day. They gathered around a set of plants. Professor Sprout asked who could identify which plants. After Ron and Harry identified two that were used in polyjuice potion, they stood back and listened to Neville and Hermione take turns identifying each plant and giving a mini lecture on its properties. Ron grinned and pulled out a piece of parchment.

Ten Things To Do when Bored in Herbology

_1. Plan a party for Neville since he earns back House Points Fred and George loose. _

_2. Ask Sprout if she has a plant she's named Mary Jane. _

_3. Think about what you want to eat for dinner._

_4. Sneak in something from lunch and eat it for a second lunch._

He passed the note to Harry who snickered. "Wow, what would your list be without food?"

"Lunch wasn't filling at ALL!" Ron protested. Harry shook his head thinking about the two plates of food Ron had inhaled fifteen minutes earlier and continued with the list.

_5. Tickle the Venus fly-trap when it gets close to Malfoy's hair._

_6. Count how many times Sprout suggests to Neville that he should be the next herbology professor._

_7. Mimick the sounds of mandrake plants to freak Sprout out_

He passed the note to Ron who turned purple trying not to laugh. Ron took over writing the list.

_9. Sleep._

_10. Mud fight!_

"Well, maybe I'll ask Ginny." Justin said to his friend as they potted plants. Ron nearly dropped his plant.

"Ginny? Going out with a HUFFLEPUFF?" Ron gasped. Justin glared at him and threw a handful of soil at Ron.

"Harry, get this wet!" Harry conjured some water with his wand and soaked the bag of fresh soil. Ron grabbed two handfuls and wrestled Justin to the floor.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked. Ron slapped some mud in her bouncing curls before she started screaming at him.

"You guys! YOU GUYS!" Neville yelled. "You're going to knock over the plants!" He got a handful of mud in his face.

"HUFFELPUFF! GRYFFINDOR!" Professor Sprout yelled. "Ten points from each house!" Everyone groaned. "Now clean up the floors - NO MAGIC!" Neville succesfully re-potted the plants while his classmates begrudgingly were on their hands and knees cleaning the mud off the floor and themselves.

Herbology was interesting indeed.


	4. Transfiguration

After Herbology, the Golden Trio trooped down to Transfiguration. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats. "Now, class, you realize your OWL's are next year. Therefore, I will give you a common OWL assignment." Professor McGonnogall said staring at the class. "You are changing pieces of furniture to animals." She changed her desk to a pig and back again. "Now, divide up into groups and begin." Hermione pulled out her textbook and her two notebooks of notes and thumbed through them.

"Wanna use your chair?" Harry asked Ron.

"Sure." Ron replied. They pointed their wands at Ron's chair.

"WAIT!" Hermione yelped. "We need to be sure we understand the theory of the spell!"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled in exasperation. "We just need to do the bloody spell!"

"WELL, YOU TELL US THE THEORY, RON!" Hermione yelled shoving the book into his face.

"You probably memorized it already." Ron quipped. Hermione huffed but began reciting the theory verbatim and then jumped into a mini-lecture. Ron and Harry looked at each other before Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a now familiar title:

Ten things to do when bored in Transfiguration

_1. Think about the time Malfoy was turned into a ferret. _

_2. Really turn Malfoy into a ferret. _

_3. Or a parrot _

_4. Think of ideas for the second task. _

Harry paused. Ron took the list.

_5. Turn your egg into a book. When Hermione opens it, make it scream._

_6. Turn her books into bread. Eat them._

_7. Eat_

_8. Sleep_

_9. Play Qudditch._

Harry laughed as he took the list back. Dean and Neville were working on turning their desk into a pig like McGonnogall had earlier in the class. "We can do this." Neville said with determination.

"Yeah, when pigs fly." Dean huffed frustrated. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

_10. Make pigs fly._

"Oh good, you two took notes." Hermione said. She brandhished her wand and pointed it at the desk. It turned into a healthy pink pig. Ron and Harry aimed their wands at it as it snorted.

"_Wingardia Leviosa!_" . The rest of the class gasped as the pig was levitated up and then flew across the classroom squealing loudly. "YES!" The two high-fived as Professor McGonnogall marched over to them.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." She said glaring at them. "I asked you to _transfigure_ not to charm. Ten points to Griffyndor."

"Worth it!" Harry and Ron said before high-fiving again.


	5. Potions

Finally it was the last class of the day. Double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry and Ron sat at their usual seat with Hermione. Snape came out of his study and whipped his black robes around himself. He began the class by giving instructions and sneering at Harry and Neville. "Begin." He said waving his wand at the board where his instructions appeared.

"Bloody hell! This is hard!" Ron groaned.

"Well, if you had read the chapter before class, you would've realized why we need to prepare the plants in the specific way!" Hermione hissed. Neville knocked over his cauldron by accident. Hermione jumped up to help fix it.

"Great." Ron muttered as Snape came over to their group.

"Again, Logbottom?" He muttered glaring at him. "No, Miss Granger, do _not_ try and fix it, _that_ is why he never learns anything in this class!" Hermione turned red.

"But - would you rather have Neville blow up the room or Hermione help him?" Ron spoke up. "Give her a break, geez, Snape!" He snapped. Everyone gasped.

"_Professor_ Snape." Harry muttered.

"_What_ did you say to me, Weasley?" Snape asked, his face an inch away from Ron's. Ron glared daggers at Snape. "Detention, Weasley."

"Fine, _Snape._" Ron muttered.

"And _twenty_ points _from_ Griffyndor!" The Griffyndor fourth years groaned. Snape whipped around and faced the class. "Continue with your work! NOW!" Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ron was fuming. _  
_

Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment and slowly wrote:

_TOP TEN WAYS TO GET BACK AT SNAPE_

He smiled at Ron and let him take a crack at it. Ron bent over the parchment writing furiously.

_1. Curse his bloody large nose off! _

_2. Curse his hair so it reeks worse!_

_3. Make our potion blow up in his FACE! _

_4. Break his wand! _

_5. BREAK HIS FACE! _

_6. Force-feed him poison_

Ron shoved the page to Harry who chewed on his quill and then began writing.

_7. Somehow force him back to the Whomping Willow_

Harry paused. He overheard Malfoy laughing at Griffyndor losing so many points. Suddenly he remembered a vivid memory from the beginning of the year involving Malfoy.

_8. Get Moody to turn him into a ferret. _

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned.

_9. Turn Snape into a horned toad. _

_10. Bounce him around his dungeon. _

Snape was patrolling the classroom. Harry continued working on his potion while keeping an eye on Ron. Ron dove into Hermione's bag and rummaged around in her books. He found a transfiguration book and was surprised to see her neat writing in the margins of chapters they hadn't even covered. Ron gripped his wand and pointed it at Snape. Harry followed suit.

"On three." Harry said.

"One...two...three!" They aimed their wands and said the spell at the same time. Snape whipped around and opened his mouth to yell at Harry and Ron before disappearing into his robes.

"WHERE IS PROFESSOR SNAPE?" Hermione shrieked. A loud disgrunted croaking noise answered her question as a horned toad hopped over to the boys' table and croaked loudly at them.

"TAKE _THIS_, SNAPE!" Ron yelled. He stood up on the table and aimed his wand at Snape. Malfoy and the other Slytherins's jaws hit the ground as they watched their head of house who bounced around the dungeon. The Griffyndors cheered and laughed.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron groaned looking around and seeing Hermione gone. Suddenly the doors of the dungeon burst open. Professor McGonnogall pointed her wand at the toad. Professor Snape resumed his human form. He changed at Ron but bounced back at Harry's _Protego_ spell.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Professor McGonnogall yelled. "HOW DARE YOU! I can't believe someone from MY HOUSE would do this! You ought to be ashamed! You will start detention! IMMEDIATELY!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the hallway still yelling at him.

Much later, Ron came back to his dormitory, his arms tired from cleaning the closets and odd places in the castle without magic. "That was intense, mate." Harry said.

"Yeah - I paid big time - but you have to admit -"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Harry and Ron cheered as they high-fived. Though they probably would never repeat the antics of that day, they would never forget it for a long time.


End file.
